Warrior crack fic
by Prussian Fangirl 13
Summary: OCs turning into cats Jayfeather runing into a tree Randomness :3 what more could you ask for oh and disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! possible one shot  DONT LIKE DONT READ I DO NOT TOLERATE FLAMES AND IT IS IN STORY FORMAT SO STFU


A/N: yes another OC/Warrior crack fic from me and my friend** Puma-Person12** and now I take you into the world of idiotic things I talk about with my friend...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCs (Oak , Page, and Blackfire) AND PUMA-PERSON OWNS HER OCs (Kane , Travis , Cloud , and West) all characters belong to their respective owners

* * *

><p>"HI~!" Page said happily<br>"Oh god not one of these again!" Cloud groaned  
>"Well be happy... Im not so "Evil" anymore!" Kane said<br>"YAY~!" Page cheered  
>"Well at least Page will be the only "Normalish" person around right?" Cloud said<br>"Surrrre" Page said looking around  
><strong>ability: can annoy people<strong>  
><strong>insanity level: 910**

"This can't get any worse can it?" Cloud asked  
><strong>insanity level: 710**  
><strong>ability: Can cook and draw and is good with weapons<strong>

"yes it can" Kane said pating Cloud on the back  
><strong>insanity level: 610**  
><strong>ability: Control fire and flirty Finds away to find out peoples secrets<strong>

Cloud sighed "Well...This is weird..."  
>"Hey sis!" a boy said walking up to Cloud<br>"Hey Travis!" Cloud said to her brother  
>"..." Kane just sat there bored<br>"AHHHHHH!" Blackfire said  
>"...Errr...I think your in the wrong story Blackfire...Unless you turned human" Cloud said to the author<p>

"thats my fanfiction name -.-'" Blackfire said a little annoyed  
>"...GAHHHHHH I FORGOT!" Cloud yelled<br>"Pfffffff HAHAHAHAHA" Kane Laughed  
>"LOLZ" Page laughed<br>"SHUT IT! ..." Cloud yelled  
>"Wow...I reilazed something...Not to many guys...or women...this place sucks!" Kane grumbled<br>"NO YOU SUCK!" Travis yelled at Kane  
>"H-hey everyone?" a native American girl said walking into the room<br>"Waz up Oak?" Cloud asked  
>"...Hey..." Kane said<br>"Who are you!" Travis yelled  
>Cloud sighed<br>"AHHHHHH IM OAK!" Oak screamed  
>"...Okay"<br>"Jezz litt-" Cloud was cut off by West (Note: West is 8)

"CLOUD! THERE'S A MANIAC ON THE LOSE!" West yelled as he hugged clouds waist  
>"-le kids..."<br>"but... Kanes right here!" Page said  
>Kaned glared at them "I ain't no maniac!"<br>"... Well I kinda made that up so I can have a hug..." West confessed  
>"... Awww" Cloud said<br>Page hugged west "SO CUTE" she gushed  
>"Thank you" West giggled<br>"..." cloud scooted away "Well this is...AH-HA! THERES MORE GIRLS THAN GUYS KANE!"  
>"...? I care because?"Kane asked<br>"kane must be a girl" Page eyeing Kane  
>"well i don't think hes not a guy..." Oak said quietly<br>page looked at oak like this O.o  
>"Thank you darling..." Kane said bowing<br>"...?" cloud was really confused  
>Oak blushed<br>" Everyday I'm shuffelin' " cloud said mini dancing(Note: Cloud Loves to dance)  
>"I wanna Dance! " west said starting to dancing<br>page stared dancing badly "I like to move it move it I like to move it move it I like to MOVE IT~!"  
>cloud Sighs "Really?"<br>"Pffff...Like you can even dance Cloud..." Kane sneared  
>Cloud shrugs<br>"HEY!" Page yelled  
>Cloud shrugs again and just dances to the music<p>

Firestar , Blackstar , Onestar , Leopardstar appear out of no were

"IM A BARBIE GURRL" blackstar sang  
>"hey there ladies" onestar said winking<br>"shut up Blackstar" leopardstar snaped  
>Cloud thought for a moment "Hey what if everyone just turn into cats?"<br>"sure..." Page said turning into a cat  
>"That was kinda of a joke...I mean how are we even gonna turn to cats?" cloud asked<br>Page turned everyone into cats  
>"...PAGE!"cloud yelled<br>"what?"  
>"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" she sighed "Ill get you for this!"<br>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
>Kane groaned "Shut up both of you!" He hissed<br>"NEVER" page yelled  
>" ~never say never~ " JB sang<br>"AHHHHHHHH MY EARS" Firestar yelled

Blackstar hit JB with a stick

Kane sighed and layed down on the ground,pissed. Cloud sighed and looked around annoyed. West went over to Page and mewed up to her. Travis climbed up a tree  
>Page looked down at west " AWWW HE SO CUTE~!~!~!" she mewed Huging the kit<br>West purred and looked around at the other cats  
>Jayfeather ran into a tree<br>West blinked "Wow..." Cloud trotted over to West and Page  
>Page looked at the entrance to the camp"ZOMBIES! RUN!" Page yelled as zombie cats came through the entrance<br>"gRaHhHhHhH"the zombies moaned

~END~  
><strong>AN yet another crack fic from me that I had A LOT of help from Puma-Person12 with this**  
><strong>REVIEW GET A COOKIE AND A PLUSHIE TELL ME WITCH PLUSHIE IN REVIEW TOO~!<strong>  
><strong>by the way should I continue this?<strong>


End file.
